Some of the users of an electronic apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, a printer, a fax machine or a projector, need to know various information items about the electronic apparatus. For example, a user, whose function is an administrator, etc., may need to know the usage situation of the electronic apparatus in view of cost reduction, and the like.
A system has been proposed, which enables a user to know the usage situation by accessing a certain server (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, since the aforementioned system allows the user to refer to the usage situation through a network, there is a time lag from accessing the server to obtaining the usage situation. Therefore, it is not so easy to confirm the usage situation when using the electronic apparatus.